


moonlight angel

by haetnimie (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, i really listened to this op on loop, lapslock, one mild curse but other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haetnimie
Summary: soonyoung accidentally interrupts jihoon singing the 'moonlight angel' opening, but he can't help it. that song's catchy.





	moonlight angel

soonyoung’s first shift at his new job is nearing its end, hours turning into minutes in a way that he didn’t notice how quickly it all went by. they were already closed at this time, but he still had to go and clean the karaoke rooms he’d been assigned, and so he went to them with a skip in his step, excited to wrap things up.

he knows he’s been assigned a senior as his partner, but he hadn’t caught sight of them as he makes his way to his assigned section. did they ditch and leave work early? the thought of it makes soonyoung frown — they were supposed to train him and teach him how to clean! maybe he could given them the benefit of the doubt; maybe they were waiting for them there?

but walks down the hall and looks around, there’s only the presence of the four karaoke rooms inevitably filled with trash, something he isn’t looking forward to handling all by himself. it’s strange, though — there _were_ trash bags in front of each of the doors, meaning that someone had brought them there, but they were empty, and soonyoung feels a pit in his stomach. no, it couldn’t be…were they messing with him because he’s new to the job? at this point, they were the ones left inside the building, the manager leaving the keys to his partner to lock up when they were finished. surely they couldn’t have left when they had the key? or did they lock soonyoung inside?

soonyoung drags his broom behind him as he checks the rooms, dark and empty, as if nothing had been happening inside of them thirty minutes ago. left, right, left — yep, they’ve retired for the night, but when he looks at the last room, it seems as if there was still something going on.

there weren’t any crazy effects or anything like that; only one light was on, and as soonyoung got closer, he could see that the karaoke machine working overtime. there was someone holding a mic, and he panics — did someone not leave despite the karaoke place already being closed?

but hey, the song sounds familiar. soonyoung presses his ear against the glass door, smiling and quietly humming along to a song that brings him back to his childhood.

_lonely people_  
_i’ll open my heart_  
_a melody that will moisten you with a dry heart_  
_in the memories of sorrow_  
_it’ll fill you with joy_  
_the rhythm in the music is overflowing_

he knows the next part! without hesitation, he opens the door, practically yelling the next part with no consideration given as a result of his sudden burst of excitement. “ _sha li la li la, la la li la la, she lil la li la_!”

“fuck!”

the person inside drops the mic they were holding, the shrill sound it made when it hit the floor making them both jump like scared cats. soonyoung covers his ears, blinking in surprise, but now that he’s in the karaoke room stepping on an empty water bottle, he can finally get a good look at the mystery singer.

he’s a bit shorter than soonyoung, his face delicate yet cool, black hair swept to one side and sporting the blue shirt that all of the people working there had to wear. both of them stay in place, glancing at the other incredulously, but soonyoung’s mind had shifted into overdrive trying to figure out the situation at hand until he’s finally connected the dots.

“you’re the one that’s supposed to help me clean!” soonyoung exclaims, pointing at the other guy. “woah, but your voice is crazy good…?! are you an uncover idol or something? and that song — it was so nostalgic! haha, i thought i was the only one that remembered that anime!”

“i…i…” the guy stutters, at an utter loss for words, only staring at soonyoung even when he offers him a smile. the song’s ended by now, a rather pitiful score displayed because he hadn’t finished the rest of the song. in attempt to escape the incredible embarrassment, he averts soonyoung’s eyes — _but they were really nice to look into_ — and picks up the mic he’d dropped, putting it in its place and turning off the karaoke machine.

“ah…” and now soonyoung realizes what he’s done; oh my god, why was he that stupid? he picks up on his own self-consciousness, face growing hot from the unspeakable offense that he committed. “oh my god, i’m _so_ sorry…i got excited to hear that song after so long, i ended up startling you. i didn’t mean to do that, though!”

“no, it’s okay,” the other guy says after a long pause, clearing his throat and trying to make it seem as if he’d already shrugged it off (but inside, he was doing nothing but panicking). “i shouldn’t have been using the machine anyway. you wouldn’t happen to be the one i’m supposed to train, are you…?”

“i am.”

“oh.” he sighs, shaking his head — just his luck. nonetheless, he sticks out his hand, and soonyoung shakes it, at awe at how soft it was. “well, let’s forget about what just happened and finished the job. i’m lee jihoon.”

“kwon soonyoung…” he feels the warmth of jihoon’s hand linger as the he lets go and looks away, picking up the broom that had been sitting on the floor. he can’t blame him for not wanting to look him in the eye; he think it’s quite noble of him to still go on with this despite the rathe embarrassing moment that had transpired. sure, it was his job, but…somehow, for someone as serious-looking as him, it made him quite the endearing human.

and so he vows to be as attentive as possible to jihoon’s words, to make it up to him for interrupting him during his song ( _he shouldn’t be sorry for using the karaoke machine; he’s so good that i want to hear more!_ ), and to get to know this lee jihoon better — a _lot_ better.

* * *

soonyoung yawns as soon as he steps through his high school’s gates, another day of learning ahead. the second year is a weird sort of limbo — you know what you’re doing because you aren’t a first year, but you don’t know what you’re doing because you’re not a third year. nonetheless, he’s quite proud that he made it with a couple minutes to spare, and he heads over to the staircase and begins his daily walk up to the second floor, where all the second years’ classrooms were.

he rubs his eyes, trying to clear up his vision as much as he can; he wishes that he’d had some coffee, but he’d woken up late as a result of the karaoke place closing a little too late for his liking and having to stay up a few extra hours to finish his homework. he can’t complain, though — he’s getting money, and what had happened last night was interesting enough that he’ll surely stick through the hours just for a chance to talk to _him_ again.

he walks down the hall, humming the song from yesterday; ‘moonlight angel’ could be considered pretty dated at this time, but he remembers it as something that he looked forward to watching as a kid, along with a few others. those were the days of being unapologetically carefree and an infinite amount of energy, those shows the only way to get him to sit in place and focus on something.

a thought crosses his mind — could jihoon be around the same age as him if he knew the song? it makes soonyoung a little giddy just thinking about it, about having something in common, and he’s already forming a list of other shows he wants to ask jihoon about. maybe he’ll sing the openings and endings for those, but only if he wants to, of course. he was interesting, that jihoon —

“ah?”

a familiar face passes soonyoung in the hallway, and he’s immediately filled with enough adrenaline and energy to get through the day, the whole week, even! he turns around and grabs the other person’s arm, a face he’s only seen once but so unique and unmistakeable that he can’t believe his luck.

“jihoon!” soonyoung can’t help but smile, corners stretching from ear to ear as the boy turns around to the sound of his name, eyes widening when he realizes who had stopped him. “it’s really you!”

“soonyoung?!” jihoon looks around in shock, pinching himself on the cheek to check if this was all a dream. he winces a bit in the pain, nose scrunching in the cutest way possible at the slight pain, and he realizes that this was, in fact, reality. “you…you _go_ here?”

“ _you_ go here?”

“are you a…?”

“i’m a second year, yeah.”

“me too.”

jihoon shakes his head, running his free hand through his hair in a pause to recollect his thoughts. that’s when soonyoung realizes that he still has a hold of jihoon’s arm, quickly letting it go so as not to make him feel awkward. but calling him out like this in the middle of the hallway, and so early in the morning — maybe he already feels that way? no, soonyoung didn’t want that! he’s about to back away in order to give jihoon some space, but the other boy speaks up, for the first time looking into soonyoung’s eyes, a stability in the way he carries himself that makes him look so _cool_.

“look, soonyoung — it’s not your fault for what happened yesterday, alright? i was goofing around while there was still a job to do, and that’s the consequence i have to take.” jihoon gives soonyoung a reassuring nod, the hold he had on his notebooks becoming tighter. “you don’t have to worry about it, really, but…please don’t tell anyone about it. i’d get in trouble for using the karaoke machine when we’re not supposed to.”

“of course, of course!” soonyoung responds with vigorous nods, so much so that the hair he didn’t care to style earlier today becomes even more disheveled.

“thank you.” jihoon lets out a sigh of relief, and soonyoung finds himself relieved as well, that things were able to be sorted out amicably. being on good terms with jihoon was more than he could hope for, and he hopes that now they were on the right track to becoming friends. could he could that they could be friends outside of work, too?

jihoon breaks the brief moment of silence between them, taking a step towards the other direction. “class is about to start. which one are you in, by the way?”

“i’m in the last one down the hall.”

“i’m in the first one.” and the most miraculous thing happens — jihoon lets out the smallest of laughs and the smallest of smiles, something so unexpected yet unexpectedly charming that it’s quick to knock the air out of soonyoung’s lungs. “well, see you later, soonyoung.”

“see you later.” he probably has the stupidest face right now, but he doesn’t care. that was quite possibly the best interaction he’s had with someone else in his entire life. as he watches the back of jihoon’s head walk away, he wonders if he can selfishly hope for one thing, to be able to hear jihoon sing like that again.

* * *

it seems as if soonyoung and jihoon were to work closing shift until further notice from the manager, but soonyoung wasn’t complaining. it meant that he got to work alongside jihoon, and that’s more than he could ever hope for!

ever since that first night, though, jihoon’s been waiting for soonyoung at the beginning of the hall, walking with him to the end where all the karaoke rooms were. he’s probably trying to avoid another mishap like on the first night, and he doesn’t blame him; he gets a little extra time with him before they sweep the floors, sort out the several instruments, fix the cushions, clean the mics, and eventually finish up their work, heading home in two different directions.

it’s about a month after soonyoung’s started working here that he picks up on a little quirk jihoon has. it would sound like humming at first, but soonyoung’s found a way to naturally step closer, leaning in to listen to jihoon as he wipes down the table inside the first room.

“i know i say it all the time, but you sing really well.” jihoon turns his attention to the side, finding his face just a few inches away from soonyoung’s. jihoon’s cheeks turns pink, and soonyoung finds himself smiling instantaneously at the other boy’s reaction to his compliment; _how cute_ , he muses to himself, _but wait, why do i feel a little happy for being able to do that?_ “and it sounds like we had the same sort of childhood. it’s nice, you know.”

“well, they showed those shows on tv, so i’m sure there are others that know those songs.”

“yeah, but the way you sing them…you look especially happy when you do.” soonyoung tilts his head when jihoon pouts, sticking his lips out in none other than a little _noot_. “what?”

jihoon fidgets for a bit, looking from side to side in what seems to be an attempt to stall, to give him time to collect himself and to prepare for an answer. “are you actually oblivious to what you say and what you do?”

“hmm? well, i have a habit of just saying what’s on my mind. strangers say it’s honesty, but my friends say that it’s me being an idiot.” soonyoung shrugs, his expression shifting to exactly what he said. his face showcases the best of his innocence, his eye smile revealing the most childlike of mannerisms. “why? did i say something?”

jihoon looks at him for a couple of seconds as if searching for something else, but when he sees soonyoung’s transparency, he sighs, scratching the back of his head at his slight embarrassment. “no, nothing. you are kind of an idiot…nah, actually, you’re just clumsy.”

“clumsy?!”

“not in a bad way, though. it’s like a charm of yours.” jihoon’s eyes are sharp, steadfast, and the most sincere that soonyoung’s ever seen. it mesmerizes him in that moment, putting him in a daze that stops him from being able to articulate words. “don’t take it the wrong way.”

“no, i…” soonyoung shakes his head, slowly coming out of the stupor jihoon had put him in. “i don’t think so. i mean, it doesn’t look like you were being mean or anything! you’re actually a good guy, jihoon.”

jihoon can only stare at soonyoung in disbelief before the other gets distracted, whipping around and saying, “i think this room is done, so let’s go start cleaning the last one!”

and just like that, soonyoung steps out of the room, leaving a rather caught-of-guard jihoon behind him. he puts a hand on his chest, slowly breathing in and out — it’s annoying that his heart beats to quickly when he’s with that not-so-new guy.

jihoon’s watched enough anime to know what this was — this was a case of the tsundere, and he can’t believe that it took soonyoung for him to realize he had that side to him.

* * *

it takes about another month before soonyoung and jihoon started hanging out outside of work, but setting wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. sure, school definitely wasn’t the karaoke place, but they _had_ to be there, and there was only so much you could do during lunch.

he remembers how this happened: he bumped into jihoon during lunch, and he blurts out if he wants to eat lunch with him the moment their shoulders made impact with each other. jihoon stuttered for a bit before he nods, and soonyoung practically drags him to his favorite spot on campus — the rooftop.

they talk about a lot of things, but mostly anime, because soonyoung’s excited to know someone who remembers the same shows as him (and of course, soonyoung doesn’t hesitate to tell jihoon this exact sentiment when he thought of it, causing jihoon to spit out his drink at such a sudden declaration).

nonetheless, they’re good friends now — at least, that’s what it feels like. when soonyoung sits next to jihoon, he’s particularly close to the point that their distance can be measured in centimeters, and though it’s evident that soonyoung doesn’t realize this, jihoon doesn’t move, letting him stay there. he indulges soonyoung in his conversations about shugo chara, naruto, detective conan, and he even goes as far as to sing a part of the openings and endings if he remembers it, much to soonyoung’s delight.

and though soonyoung’s come to know jihoon’s favorite anime, he’s learned a few other tidbits he’s come to cherish as well. for one, jihoon’s one hell of a glutton; he’s seen him plow through his food and then some! another is that jihoon likes to work out on the weekends, and…well, soonyoung could see the fruits of his labor. he’s learned that jihoon makes a variety of faces that make him laugh. jihoon also likes the marvel movies. he’s really gotten to know more about him, hasn’t he?

really, soonyoung doesn’t have a bad time when jihoon’s around. he’s happy when jihoon sings, when jihoon talks, when jihoon is by his side for those thirty minutes. it’s thirty minutes that they don’t have to do any work, thirty minutes where they’re just themselves, alone on the rooftop.

but why…why does soonyoung feel greedy? why does he hope for more minutes, more hours, time spent together by their own free will? why does he feel butterflies in his stomach when he sees jihoon waiting for him as soon as the lunch bell rings, why does he feel as if the a bit of happiness leaves him when it’s time to go back to class?

_i can’t figure it out…what’s so special about jihoon?_

* * *

months have gone by, but soonyoung can’t seem to forget the first time he met jihoon. sure, jihoon’s sang a few songs here and there since they’ve become friends — yes, we’re friends! — but they were always snippets, never something as passionate as the ‘moonlight angel’ opening. _that_ was carefree, and you could hear it in his voice. he wants to hear _that_ again.

and so after they nightly cleaning is done, soonyoung gets a hold of jihoon’s hand, just as soft as that first night, but warmer than he remembered. he’s (surprisingly) thankful jihoon doesn’t pull away, instead turning to soonyoung, waiting expectantly with a shy face that soonyoung finds endearing just like every detail about jihoon himself.

“hey, you should sing one song.” soonyoung presses a finger to his smiling lips, a hush that jihoon silently understands. “our little secret!”

jihoon’s gaze shifts from side to side — but of course, just as any other night, they’re alone. he’s usually tactful and responsible, usually deliberate in his actions, usually an independent person. he’s usually all of that, but…tonight, soonyoung looks extremely promising and extremely handsome.

they go inside the same one soonyoung had found jihoon in the first night, and of course they know enough about karaoke to turn on the machine, sync up the mics, and to choose a song.

“so…what song do you want?” soonyoung asks, sifting through the list one by one and squinting at the tv screen, as if unsure if this is how the touchpad works despite having to teach others how to use it.

“what about…oh, i know.” jihoon holds out his hand, to which soonyoung relents, giving him the touchpad — but of course, this interaction is not without its hint of suspense, and their fingers brushing for a brief moment, sending an electric shock down both of their spines. soonyoung brushes it off as static, but static’s never felt that way before.

jihoon lets the smallest of smiles appear on his face as the song shows up: ‘butter-fly’. ah, digimon. what a classic. there’s no words that need to be said — well, almost. before jihoon plays the song, he hands soonyoung a mic, something that stuns soonyoung, as if demonstrating the proper use of the move ‘stun spore’.

“you should sing along, too.” though his words are all that he could ever hope for, jihoon gives him a shrug, a cool aura surrounding him that completely awes soonyoung. it’s a ‘i’ll do as i please’ type of expression that he gives off, and god, does jihoon look good with that sort of look on his face. “you know it, right?”

to hear jihoon sing made him happy — but to be invited to something that jihoon so obviously cherishes, to a side of him that only soonyoung knows? is that allowed? can he do that?

soonyoung holds his mic tightly, nodding at jihoon to begin the song, to which he does, starting it off with his honey-like, heavenly voice. it’s here that jihoon’s in his element, something that soonyoung’s come to appreciate, and he’s glad to be able to bring it to him in last-minute karaoke _rendezvous_. ah, and his smile the most beautiful thing soonyoung’s ever seen. it should be put in the louvre — but something in him selfishly wants to be the only one that sees it. that seems to be the case with jihoon, of soonyoung wanting jihoon’s whole being to himself.

and as he sings along to jihoon, he can’t help but feel as if jihoon’s happiness had transferred over to him — and oh, does soonyoung enjoy every single bit of it. jihoon’s happiness is his, a feeling so warm and so addicting that soonyoung wants more, _more_. it’s crazy, isn’t it? is he going crazy?

no…no, he isn’t. it’s in that karaoke room with only jihoon does soonyoung realize what he’s been feeling along — love. it’s a longing for jihoon’s presence, a pleasure that only such an emotion could illicit. it’s something where the heart leads and the brain follows; perhaps that doesn’t bode well for someone as ‘clumsy’ as him, but he doesn’t mind it. and suddenly, oh so suddenly, every moment makes sense, that every moment he’s enjoyed with jihoon was that out of the desire to be with him, the yearning to be able to cherish him and hold him close and to be allowed to give him a space in his heart. the free-falling sensation he feels when he’s with jihoon was only him falling in love, simple as that.

can he be selfish just this once? he wants to be selfish just this once.

_…i think i want to put a name to this relationship._

* * *

he’s been mulling it over for a while, but it wouldn’t bee soonyoung if he didn’t tell jihoon as soon as possible. still, he had to give it a good twenty-four hours, and in that time, soonyoung’s practically lost his mind, wondering why he’s stalled so much on letting his feelings be known.

it’s a closing shift just as always, the two of them cleaning up the karaoke rooms and freeing them of debris. they’ve done this so many times that they’ve gotten pretty efficient, taking this almost hour long job down to thirty minutes.

it’s the first time that he hesitates, a slight fear twisting his stomach into knots as they put away their cleaning supplies. jihoon’s got the key to lock up in his hand, the jingle-jangle reminding soonyoung of how much time he’s got to say it.

“hey, jihoon.” jihoon turns around, looking up expectantly at soonyoung. this is the moment of truth. he takes a deep breath, hands curled up into determined fists — it’s now or never. “are you free this weekend?”

“yeah, why?”

“i was wondering if you wanted to do some karaoke.”

there’s a look on jihoon face that shows the slightest hint of him trying to figure out what’s going on, but because soonyoung’s soonyoung, he figures he’s got to take it at face value. “sure. and hey, it doesn’t have to be a secret that we use the karaoke machine.”

“…on a date.”

“huh?”

of course there’s a pause: soonyoung at the surprise he’s in for saying something like that, and jihoon at…well, the same thing. soonyoung can practically hear his heart pounding in his chest, but it’s _him_. he’s clumsy, but at the moment, saying what he’s thinking is the way to go. “yeah, on a date. i want to go on a date with you, jihoon.”

is there a need to think about it? for this, jihoon’s okay with relying on what his impulse tells him, and so he grins. “okay. let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> every time jihoon sings this song, i gain ten years of life.  
> this was something that was fun to write, though it seems the fic seems a little silly now that i look back at it. ;v; oh well.


End file.
